Use of imaging sensors in vehicle imaging systems is common and known. Examples of such known systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,949,331; 5,670,935; and/or 5,550,677, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. Surface mount device (SMD) printed circuit board (PCB) pads are known and examples of known pads are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. A concern with such known pads is that the positioning of SMD chips with several legs or solder pads is not always accurate. The self alignment during soldering is not fully sufficient when using the known soldering pad designs shown in FIGS. 1 and 2.